


Sweet delight

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan’s about to teach Victor a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The light shines in his eyes and it’s beautiful to Ethan’s eyes as ever. This town is treating him well, with all its secrets. They match his own so well. Victor has his secrets too. He doesn’t know half of them, but he wants to learn every one of them slowy and with great care.  
Victor is his friend, but maybe he can be more than that. Who knows?  
Ethan finds Victor’s scent distracting at times like this. He must resist the implications, and not give in to it. Not now, not ever. He has more control than that.  
It’s not a full moon yet, but his senses are always sharp, so Victor’s scent is strong.  
Ethan looks at the frail young man with the dark eyes, and even darker secrets, he can summon the dead back, yet he is a novice in the mysteries of the flesh. So far. Ethan wants to change that. He knows he can be a good teacher for a willing pupil.  
Ethan has been around, and not just with the bewitching Dorian Grey. No, Dorian was hardly his first. Or even his second, at that.  
There was the Indian brave, and the sailor in London. That was quite a night.  
He woke up with an ache in his backside and a hunger for flesh after that incident.  
He has had his share of women too, not least poor lost Brona. Sweet Brona, so doomed and frail. He wants to protect her against all evil. Even the evil that lurks in his own heart, his secret feral self. It yearns to be set free.  
Vanessa? Ah she is dear to him, but she is unreachable, like an icon or a sister. The things that motivates their struggle against darkness, their morning star. Their icon of good.  
Ethan considers teaching Victor a thing or two in the meantime. That could be fun, and mutually satisfying. Yes, he wants that, he hopes Victor does too.

*  
“Doctor,” he says pensively, regarding his friend. Victor is lovely as ever.  
“Yes?” answers Victor softly.  
“Have you ever..”  
“What?”  
“Were you ever in love?” he asks.  
“No,” says Victor. “Not ever.”  
“Shame,” says Ethan. “But you will be.”  
“Perhaps. But some of us are born to endless night..” sighs Victor.  
“Nonsense.”  
“It’s true,” says Victor. “Some are born to sweet delight, some to endless night..”  
“Oh Victor..” He is so young and yet so sad.  
“Like Miss Ives. She’s a dark soul, isn’t she?” he asks earnestly.  
“Yes. But even in the dark there is light.”  
“Is there? Show me,” says Victor.  
“I will,” says Ethan and kisses the young man softly and with great care.  
The other man is startled but goes with him willingly.  
They fall into each other’s arms, drunk on the moment and each other.  
Victor’s scent is intoxicating, and Ethan is no stranger to such delights. No, not at all.  
*  
“I’ve never,” says Victor carefully, lips open and inviting. No doubt he’s telling the truth, Ethan yearns to teach him more.  
“I have, “ says Ethan. “I can teach you sweet delight.”  
“Will you?”  
Ethan takes Victor’s hand and presses it to his mouth.  
The flesh tastes sweet, as does the blood underneath he knows. He mustn’t go there yet.  
*  
“I don’t know how to do this,” says Victor.  
“I will show you,” says Ethan softly.  
“Do you like this?” he asks, touching the young doctor’s member through his trousers. It stirs quite automatically at his touch just as he knew it would.  
“Yes,” says Victor. “I do.” His face is so open and earnest, like a school boy.  
“Do you want to touch me like that?”  
Victor smiles and touches Ethan’s manhood lightly.  
“So like my own,” he says, curiously. “I had heard of men loving other men as they would women.”  
“No, not like with women,” says Ethan. “Not at all, with the same love and affection, maybe. But we love as men do.”  
“Oh,” says Victor. “Do you love me?”  
“Yes,” says Ethan even as Victor’s touch grows bolder and more exciting by the minute.  
“Take me to bed,” says Victor. “Show me sweet delight.”  
Ethan undresses even as Victor watches, eyes following each move with great interest. Then Victor slowly follows his lead, growing more sure with each move.  
Victor is very pale himself, and very lovely to Ethan’s eyes. He has an innocent appeal which Dorian, though beautiful lacks. It’s as if time has stood still, preserving Dorian’s looks, but his eyes are knowing and wary of too many delights. No doubt that is true.  
“Come on,” says Ethan softly.  
Ethan takes Victor’s hand and traces his lifeline softly and with a note of uncertainty. But it looks fine after all. If you put stock in suck matters anyhow.  
“See,” he says. “Many happy years.” Someone taught him that once.  
“I want to believe you,” says Victor.  
Ethan takes Victor’s cock in his hand, and watches as Victor does the same for him.  
They stroke each other softly, then more hurriedly. There is no need for haste, but they grow more urgent in their search for joy. Their limbs entwine, earthly pleasure overtaking them-and they spill white stains on the pale sheets. It’s a beautiful thing as ever, and good hope for the future. Ethan knows things won’t be easy for them, but they never are. They are wanderers in the dark trying to find light in the strangest places.  
“Sweet delight,” says Victor. “I like that.”  
“Good,” says Ethan. “You have much more to learn yet.”  
“Do I?” he asks teasingly.  
“You do,” says Ethan decisively and smiles.  
The night is young and full of promise and full moon is far off yet. So far off, he hopes.  
There are dark forces at play, but for now they are safe, and they have each other. That’s everything, that’s more than enough. Darkness gathers, but not all are born to it after all. That’s good, and right and the world is their oyster and playground.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The title and Victor’s quote comes from a poem by William Blake.


End file.
